Just Three Little Letters
by xXGlamDirectionerXx
Summary: Trina likes Sinjin, Sinjin likes Trina. What will happen when they start dating? TRINJIN, hints of Jandre, Cabbie and Bori. Don't Like, Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- By the way, in this story Trina is best friends with Tori's friends**

Chapter 1

Ever since Tori hosted the first ever Hollywood Arts Prom, the school has been holding them every month.

Trina walked through the crowded Hollywood Arts hallway, wondering who to take to the prom. Just at that point, Sinjin walked up to her.

"What!" Trina asked Sinjin

"Well…um…" Sinjin hesitated

"SAY IT" yelled Trina, anger filling her face

"Okay…um…well….um….I didn't know whether you wanted to go to prom with me?" Sinjin said quietly "please" he begged

"_Yes, yes, yes." _Trina thought_. _OH MY GOD! Her crush Sinjin was asking her to prom.

"Yes, I will go to prom with you Sinjin" Trina said excitedly

"_YES!"_ Sinjin thought to himself

Just at point, Trina grabbed Sinjin's hand "Hey come on, you can sit with me and my friends" Trina said sweetly

_**In the Asphalt Café**_

Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat and Robbie were sitting at their usual table in the Asphalt Café when Trina and Sinjin walked up holding hands

"OOOOHHHH!, do we have a new Hollywood Arts couple?" Tori asked, smirking

"Me and Sinjin are going to prom together" Trina said, smiling at Sinjin

"So, let me get this straight" Jade said "You and Sinjin are dating" she said to Trina

"Yeah, kinda, I guess" Trina said, not sure how to answer Jade's question

"This is brilliant!" Jade exclaimed

"Why?" asked Trina, confused

"Because, if you two are dating then that means Sinjin will FINALLY leave me alone" Jade explained

"Okay…anyway who are you guys taking to prom" Sinjin asked

"Well…Me and Jade are going together" said Andre proudly, glancing at her

"And I'm going with Robbie" Cat giggled

"So Tori, are you going to go with Beck, Y'know considering you two are the only ones who haven't got dates" Sinjin said

Tori and Beck said nothing. They just glanced at each other and carried on eating their food.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Trina walked through her front door and shouted at the top of voice

"I'm so HAPPY" she shouted, blissfully

Just at that point, Mrs. Vega walked down the stairs.

"Why are you so happy" Mrs. Vega asked her daughter

"Because…I have a date to the prom" Trina told her mum, excitedly

"OOOOOHHH, Who are you taking?" Mrs. Vega asked

"Sinjin" Trina stated, slightly smiling

"What! You're going to your LAST prom at Hollywood Arts with SINJIN VAN CLEEF" Mrs Vega screamed at her daughter

"Yes, mum I am" Trina said, quietly

"Why, couldn't have taken someone like Beck or Andre or even the kid with the puppet" Mrs Vega said "Anyone but SINJIN" she screamed, disappointed at her daughters choose of prom date

"Mum, I LUV HIM!" Trina screamed back at her mother

Knowing that her mother won't listen to a word she'll say, Trina walked upstairs and into her room crying inside. She wasn't going to let her mother ruin her last prom at Hollywood Arts by not letting her go with the boy she loves. Trina sat on her bed and texted her soon-to-become boyfriend.

_FROM: Trina TO: Sinjin_

_Hey baby,_

_Why don't you come round?_

_Love_

_Trina_

Trina put her phone back in her pocket, led down on her bed and thought about the time when she first started liking Sinjin. It was during last year's 'Prome'. Trina was forced to go with Sinjin so she could be prom queen. She thought she would hate it, but she ended up having a brilliant time and in the process developed a crush on Sinjin, the weird boy nobody liked.

Just at that point, Trina's phone buzzed in her pocket. She took it out to read the text,

_FROM: Sinjin TO: Trina_

_Sure, I'll be there in a minute_

_Love _

_Sinjin _

Just at that moment there was a knock at her bedroom door. Trina got up and went to answer the door.

Sinjin was standing there. "_Wow, he looks so cute"_ Trina thought to herself

Just at that moment, Trina grabbed Sinjin's face and kissed him passionately.

They carried on for 10 minutes until Trina broke the kiss to say "I love you, Sinjin"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

About 2 hours after Trina had come home, Tori arrived back at the Vega household.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Vega asked her youngest daughter

"Andre's house, working on our semester project" Tori said

Mrs. Vega just shrugged at her daughter's answer and while walking over to the kitchen, said "Listen, Tori, I need your help"

"Sure, mum, what's wrong?" Tori asked her now fretting mother

"Trina's dating SINJIN!" Mrs. Vega screamed, ashamed "Oh My God! I can't even say it now"

"I know she's dating Sinjin" Tori said

"How do you know?" Mrs. Vega asked

"She told us at school today" Tori continued "and, anyway, why don't you like Sinjin"

"I think he is creepy, he frightens me" Mrs. Vega said "I think he will hurt Trina"

"Mum, relax. Sinjin's harmless" Tori reassured her mother "Trust Me"

**IN TRINA'S ROOM**

Trina and Sinjin were sitting on Trina's bed making out when there was a knock on the door

"One second, baby" Trina purred, breaking the kiss

Trina opened the door and found Tori standing outside

"What!" Trina yelled, annoyed at her sister for ruining her time with her boyfriend

"I have bad news for you and Sinjin" Tori responded "Can I come in?" she asked

"Okay" said Trina, letting her in

"Hi, Tori" Sinjin said

"Hey Sinj" Tori replied, politely

"Okay, so what is this bad news?" Trina asked, getting impatient

"Mum thinks Sinjin is going to hurt you" Tori told her sister and Sinjin

"What!" Trina said, shocked

"How she think that?" Sinjin asked "I'm harmless"

"AND…..She's plotting to break you two up" Tori said

After Tori had dropped that last bombshell, Trina and Sinjin were too stunned to move. They stayed standing in their places looking at each other.

**(A/N- Sorry for the short chapter and late update, I haven't had access to a computer)**


End file.
